Stand by your man
by vakan
Summary: "It's the same moment that Castle seeks her eyes looking for comfort. He wants to be able to see that even though everything and everyone is against him, she still has faith in him." Another 5x05 story. Spoilers just from the promo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know you all want to read the story but please take a minute to read this note. This story has been bugging me since the first interview of Andrew Marlowe that teased the episode, so I had to get it out. Since I'm not a native English speaking person you'll probably find many mistakes ; I would really appreciate it if there is anyone out there available to beta the next chapters. Thank you and I hope you like the story. If not you are welcomed to tell me so.

* * *

Castle had left the precinct early today. Dinner plans with his daughter and later he would drop by her place to finally spend the night together.

Upon arriving back from the Hamptons they didn't have the opportunity to spend much time alone, enjoying each other's company. The death of a Manhattan high society banker consumed all of their time. Although it wasn't a particular hard case, the evidence pointed to the killer right from the beginning, however the media focus and the wealthy status of the suspect made it all that harder to tie the knot on this one. And finally when all the paperwork and the media interviews -that Gates insisted, Beckett to be the one to represent the precinct- were finished, another case shows up and with a body tied to the ceiling nonetheless.

They had just started on the case and it seemed like tonight would be the night she could finally go home and wait for her boyfriend to show up to spend some time. The reports from the crime scene haven't been delivered yet which seemed odd to Beckett, but due to her eagerness to call it a night, she didn't ask further. But the best laid plans….

Ryan and Esposito approach her desk tentatively. She stands up; she can feel something is wrong. The Latino just hands her the file without a word spoken, while Ryan looks at her with a look she can't really describe, sympathy? She opens the file and the only thing that sticks from all the technical details is a familiar name. "Richard Castle".

She feels her legs giving away under the revelation and she sits back down. That's when Esposito starts talking.

"We found his fingerprints in the crime scene. At first it was hard to believe it was true, so we had them check again and again, same results. Ryan insisted though we don't come to you before we have something concrete. So we started searching Castle's background."

"Castle's background? Guys seriously?"

"Looking at his financials we saw a purchase he did 4 days ago at a jewelry store. So we thought to start from there. We went to the store and requested the tapes from the day…" Esposito stops seeing Beckett's overwhelmed look. She seems as she is about to cry, but strong Detective Beckett won't give her partners reasons to comment on her behavior, although Kate wants to start screaming that this is all wrong. She swallows the lump in her throat and with her most convincing voice asks:

"What did you find Espo?"

"We got him on tape, buying jewelry for our victim."

Hope rises. Maybe the jewelry was for her after all.

"How do we know it was for the victim and not for his daughter or mother? _Or me?_" she wants to add.

"The video shows them entering the shop… together, laughing!"

Silence on all parts. Ryan is the one to break the quiet. Knowing about Castle's and Beckett's relationship he can sympathize with Beckett and can understand how this must be killing her.

"We wanted to be 100% before we came to you, that's why it took so long for the report to get to you. But we all know what's next." He hands her the arrest warrant.

"We made sure the name remains secret for the time being. We don't want media on our backs again."

"Yeah" is the only word Beckett manages to mutter.

"Look, we all have trouble believing it, but we have to follow protocol if we don't want to be pulled off this case. We have to bring him in. Do you know where he might be tonight?"

Ryan is trying to guide her through the process like a father a toddler on its first steps. Without thinking Beckett looks at her watch and answers:

"He should be at his loft. _If he's told you the truth about his whereabouts." _Her doubts begin to creep in. No, there is no way Castle could kill someone, but cheat? Again there is an instant she considers it might be true, but no after their conversation after his disastrous date with the bikini reporter, after she voiced her insecurities about all the girls he'd taken to the Hamptons house, she just can't believe he would cheat.

The movement catches her eye since Esposito is already on his way to the elevator and it leaves her and Ryan trying to catch up with him. That's when Ryan finds the chance to voice his support.

"Beckett I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. Writing about murders and actually committing one are two totally different things. But if there is a chance he cheated on you, I'll seriously hurt him."

Beckett stops mid stride and looks at her partner.

"Yeah, yeah don't act all that surprised. That Lerner dude told me while you were away. Don't worry haven't said a single word to anyone."

"Ryan…" she tries to explain but Ryan stops her.

"I'm sure you both have your reasons for hiding it. Let's get this over with and there will be plenty of time later."

She nods since they've arrived at the elevator where Esposito and two other cops wait for them.

"Espo do you really think this is necessary?" She asks pointing to their company.

"Any other time I would say that we are more than enough, but he hang a body up the ceiling, pretending he hasn't even met her, so yeah I think this is necessary."

"Espo!" she gasps. Her partner seems convinced beyond doubt that Castle was indeed their killer.

"All we have are some fingerprints and a video. That's not enough!" she is practically yelling that last part. No one says another word till they arrive at Castle's loft.

Beckett is the one to knock at the door but upon opening and sees his happy face, she finds herself unable to talk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He welcomes them.

When no one talks Esposito takes the file from Beckett's hands and shows it to Castle. Silence. Esposito is once again taking control.

"Richard Castle you are under arrest for the murder of Elise Grayson…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So no volunteers to beta for me. So once again I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll find in the chapter. Hope you'll like it better than the first one.

* * *

"_Richard Castle you are under arrest for the murder of Elise Grayson…"_

That is as far as either Beckett or Castle hears. She raises her head to look at him while Esposito handcuffs him. It's the same moment that Castle seeks her eyes looking for comfort. He wants to be able to see that even though everything and everyone is against him, she still has faith in him. What he sees hurts more than the handcuffs on his wrists. Kate Beckett is sad, heartbroken even. He knows what she must be thinking right now and he wishes he could just talk to her, reassure her. But the other cop is pulling him away. He hears her voice telling them he'll stay behind with Ryan to search his loft for evidence and not to start the interrogation process without her. He hears it then, her voice oh so different from the confident, strong detective he knows. Does she really have doubts about his guilt? Or does she think he cheated on her? He really hopes that he is over reacting because from the look of it, he will really need her help with this one.

When Ryan and Beckett are left alone in the loft, she collapses on the couch putting her face in her hands trying to forget the image she just saw. Ryan leaves her a minute to compose herself and then asks:

"What are we looking for?"

Beckett takes a deep breath but she can't hide the tears in her eyes.

"I really don't know. Maybe the jewelry?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll start from his study."

"Yeah and I'll, uh, search the bedroom."

She knows there is nothing to find. She knows her Castle is not capable of murder and such a gory one. But she could really use a few minutes to herself before heading back to start the interrogation. She looks around, so many memories already in this room. So many happy nights spent here, but not tonight. Tonight she must treat him as a murder suspect and one who killed his supposedly lover. Her breath hitches thinking about the possibility of Castle with another woman. The tears start streaming down her face and she is sobbing. She heads to the bathroom sits on the floor and let's herself burst. When she's finally let some anguish go, she cleans up and starts searching drawers, closets, everything. After a while Ryan shows up announcing that he hasn't found anything. She agrees that there is nothing to find and it's time to head back.

One long look at the loft before closing the door, and a supporting hand from Kevin on her shoulder while telling her that everything will be okay, and they are off.

* * *

Back at the precinct Esposito has left Castle inside the interrogation room and he is reading the file over and over. He wants to go in, and demand some answers but he refrains knowing that Beckett would want to be there in every step; to hear his answers, to watch his reactions. They seem to have a strange bonding, to be able to read each other perfectly, so he just sits back waiting for the two detectives to arrive.

The interrogation procedure is a tricky one for Beckett. She doesn't want Gates doubt her ability to solve this case, so she asks all those questions she knows will hurt the most, but really she doesn't have any other choice if she doesn't want to be removed off the case. After countless times that Castle had told her, his connection to the victim –an event planner he consulted a couple of times for a book party his publisher insisted he throw- he dares ask Beckett.

"Do you really think I did it?"

She takes a deep breath and looks at him. It's the first time all night that she has the time to focus on his eyes; his expectant eyes.

"No!" she barely whispers because she knows there is an audience behind the glass. He hears her though and even though the circumstances he manages a small smile. Knowing she has his back makes him feel better.

"Where were you Friday night?" she continues the process. She sees his posture change. His eyes start to pool with unshed tears.

"I think I'd like my lawyer now!" and he shuts like a clam, focusing only on the table surface.

Doubt makes its appearance again on Beckett's mind. Not about the murder, but about whether or not he's been faithful. She remains staring at his ducked head. His reassuring words come to mind again and doubts are forgotten.

Witnessing Beckett hurting so much over Castle, Esposito can't hold it anymore and comes barging in.

"Damn it Castle! Do you know what this case has done to us; to her? Do you know when was the last time I saw her unable to function; right after she got shot!" he bursts.

"Enough!" Beckett interrupts. "We'll continue in the morning with the presence of Castle's attorney." She defuses the tension.

The officer escorts Castle to his holding cell while Ryan and Esposito are ready to head home for the night; but not Beckett. She stays behind supposedly to fill the paperwork needed for the arrest, but mostly she wants to be able to see him; alone.

An hour later the bullpen is empty and Beckett is mentally preparing to see Castle behind bars. Sure it won't be the first time, but that other time was different. They've arrested him mostly to torment him for not contacting them all summer. Now though things are different.

She convinces the officer to take a 15 minute break. Castle is lying on the cot staring at the ceiling, not expecting anyone to visit. She wants so much to go in there and assure him that everything will be okay. But not yet; first she needs the words.

"Hey." She wants to sound strong but her voice betrays her. She brings a chair near the bars.

"Kate! Oh thank god!" he approaches where she's sat, their hands connecting through the bars.

"I know what it must look like with all the evidence there, but you know me, I could never do something so cruel. Write about it? Sure, but not actually execute the plan!"

"It's not the murder part I'm worried about Castle." She lets her head rest on the bars, a tear rolls down but their hands are still linked.

"Kate, no! You have to trust me on this one. Deep inside you know this part isn't true either."

"I know sometimes my work schedule doesn't leave time for personal life Castle. I know sometimes it might feel like I'm neglecting you, but believe me all I want at the end of the day is talk to you, be with you."

"I know all that Kate, I do! I've told you over and over that I've changed. You opt not to listen and continue to doubt me. I don't know what else to do!" he lets go of her hand and tries to withdraw, but before he can go far she catches him by the shirt forcing him to stop.

"Look me in the eyes Castle. Do you see why it hurts to even think the possibility? Do you see it?" She hopes he knows the meaning.

"I do." He nods.

She pulls him closer hugging him as best as she can while whispering.

"I'll get you out. I promise!" and with a slow kiss she is gone.

* * *

Beckett has returned home, emotionally drained but in need of some company. So on her way over she had called her friend to finally tell her about Castle and hear her perspective about the case. She had already downed a couple of drinks before Lanie arrived.

"Girl you started the party early?" she comments upon entering.

"Want one?"

"Will I need it?" she fires back.

"Castle and I have been dating for about 6 months now!"

"Oh Kate, start pouring and tell me everything!"

A bottle of scotch later and even more tears Beckett has sum up the last six months of her life, her insecurities about Castle cheating and the current case.

"What do I do Lanie?" she finally asks.

"Stand by your man! The boy is crazy about you; he could never cheat on you Beckett. The way he looks at you, the way he has been looking at you for the last four years! No way! You have to trust him Kate, he really needs you right now and it's your turn to stand by his side no matter what, no questions asked. I'm sure everything will be cleared once this mess is over.

Beckett starts sobbing hard.

"I don't deserve him Lanie. One minute I'm sure of his innocence and the other doubts start to creep my mind. All these years he's been by my side, always believing in me. And now that he is the one to need me, I have my moments of doubting him."

"You just need time to process all this. 5 hours ago you were preparing to spend a night with your boyfriend and then all this information is thrown at you. You are overwhelmed."

"Just before I left tonight, I promised him I'd get him out and that's what I'll do Lanie. No second guessing anymore. You are right once this mess is over with everything will make sense."

"That's my girl." Lanie smiles and hugs her friend because she knows; that determined look on her friend's face means that getting him out and support him, is all she'll focus right now.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So this is the last chapter of the story. Don't know what Andrew Marlowe has planned for tomorrow's episode but I'm really looking forward to it. I believe that caskett will come out of it stronger. Some good drama never hurt anyone :)  
Thank you to those who reviewed and those who followed the story. Hope you liked it.

* * *

Even though slightly hangover and sleepless she strides determined in the precinct the next morning. She tears off the murder board and starts assembling it again, looking at the evidence one by one, over and over. The main question is altered. The title is not "Who killed Elise Grayson?" but "Who wants to frame Castle?" Once she figures that out, she'll find the real killer.

The day passes in a blur of following leads and interrogations. She hasn't seen him all day; Esposito had taken over the interrogation when Castle's lawyer had arrived so now she is more than ready to go see him again. This time not only she ushers the officer away but she convinces him to give her the key.

She enters his cell, no words spoken, she just makes her way to him and he melts in her arms. They stay like that for a long time and when Beckett asks with a broken voice "how are you holding up?" they break apart and he notices her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Beckett." He mumbles and they are hugging again but not for long.

"Don't worry about me. How are you?" she insists.

"I'm cooping, trying to make sense of this mess, trying to guess who would want to frame me. Any new leads?" He asks hopefully.

She sits on the cot trying to delay her answer. She wishes she could give him something to hope, something that doesn't point at him being the killer, but unfortunately she hasn't something new.

"Nothing." She shakes her head sadly. "The only leads are the ones pointing to you…"

"Fuck!" he bursts. "What if this is finally the perfect crime?" he sits down beside her resigned.

"No!" she answers quickly. "You told me that there is no such thing, that there must be a mistake somewhere and I'll find it!" she supports.

Her partner doesn't seem all that confident though.

"Castle you need to tell me everything that comes to mind; anything that could have happened and might have pissed off someone."

"That's all I've been doing in this damn cell the whole day. But I can't think of anything! Especially these last months I didn't do much…"

She sighs. "There must be something I'm missing, something I'm not seeing. Maybe it will be better if I hand over the case to someone who can see more clearly…" but she doesn't get to finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare! If there is one detective out there who can get me out, that would be you!"

Again with the blind faith he has in her. When she considers her earlier doubts, she feels ashamed and starts to withdraw.

"I'm so sorry Castle, I'm so sorry!"

Castle won't leave her withdraw, so he keeps holding her hand and turns her towards him seeing once again the tears in her eyes.

"I know what it must have looked like Kate. I know yesterday was too much for you and you've assumed the worst…" he pauses waiting for her reaction. She nods ashamed but not breaking eye contact. "What matters is that you are here now, believing in me."

"Always" she replies, and that one word, their word, is enough to make them forget where they are and be engrossed in a slow passionate kiss. When it ends, they remain in place foreheads touching just looking at each other's eyes.

"Just hang in there a little longer!" she encourages. _"I love you" _she wants to add but now it's not the time or the place for that. She places a chaste kiss on his lips and she is off, back to her office, to review the file one more time.

It's late in the night or very early in the morning when she finally thinks she has found something, but not from the case file, but from Castle's webpage; his review for Alex Conrad's latest novel. The title revealing: _The young author who failed to impress._

Is she grasping at straws? Probably, but it's worth a search. About an hour or so later what she finds concerning the link between Conrad and the victim surprises her.

The victim has helped Conrad plan his latest book parties and a number of other social activities, but their collaboration seems to have stopped almost 8 months before. But Conrad's latest book party, the one Castle reviewed, was two months old, so why stop? Why wasn't Grayson the one to plan the party?

If someone came by her office right now, he would think she was engrossed in the latest town gossip. But what she is looking are photos from every possible source, from Conrad's party.

"Morning Beckett" Ryan greets her but upon noticing her appearance he comments

"Did you leave the precinct at all?" But Beckett is too absorbed in her findings to even answer. She just points at her screen.

"See that?" she grins.

"It's our vic attending a party so? She was an event planner after all."

"Yes but why attend a party she supposedly didn't plan?" And she proceeds to inform Ryan about her theory. But Ryan always the reasonable one grounds her back to reality.

"Okay we have connection between our victim and a guy who could hate Castle. That doesn't explain anything."

"Could? Ryan look at all these reviews in the papers. They are all based on Castle's. _Even the inspirer couldn't bare a positive feedback." _She reads.

"Beckett you need to rest. You've been at it for 24 hours straight…"

"I know there is something there, I just need…." And she is moving towards the holding area.

"Beckett where are you going?" he follows.

"Open the cell of Mr. Castle" she instructs the offices. "She is coming into interrogation with me."

"Beckett you can't do that without his lawyer." He advices.

When they enter the interrogation room she asks.

"Mr. Castle would you like your lawyer for this?"

"No I don't think it will be necessary." He responds.

With a triumphant look towards Ryan she closes the door.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asks noticing her appearance. She ignores him because she wants answers.

"Castle, who suggested cooperating with Mrs. Grayson?"

"Uhm, it was my publishing company. They were really happy with her previous work."

Not the answer she was expecting.

"When was the last time you talked to Alex Conrad?"

"Conrad? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Are you on speaking terms with Mr. Conrad after your review for his latest book?"

"Not really, but I don't see the connection. You don't think he is behind all this, do you?" he asked.

"That will be all for now Mr. Castle. Thank you." She didn't want to get his hopes up if her theory was proven wrong.

"Beckett?" he tries to understand what the hell just happened!

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Phone calls to the publishing company to find out how they started working with Grayson, going to Conrad for a "friendly chat" as she put it –the boy was obviously attracted to her the first time they met. Conrad was too eager to verify that indeed Castle was in a relationship with the victim and in fact he was the one to recommend the event planner to him, nothing solid she could use, but Beckett could feel it; the guy had something to hide.

Desperate times call for desperate measures and so Beckett during their conversation started hinting how frustrated she was with the case and in need for a drink. The young writer quickly catches the bait and offers to take her out but she finds an excuse that she is not feeling like going to crowded places. So he suggests taking her at his place for that much needed drink. Mission accomplished, minutes later Beckett is inside his apartment. She hasn't figured out what she'll do or what exactly she is searching but being inside is a start. When he brings the drinks she sees her opportunity; DNA from the glass. Since Lanie had found that the victim wasn't raped but had sex the day before, they couldn't match the DNA to anyone around her. Maybe this was her chance. All she had to do was to acquire something that contained his DNA. At first she thought to grab his glass on the way out but that would make him suspicious and even more careful. She didn't want him thinking he was a suspect. So after a while she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. After opening a couple of drawers he finds it; his hair brush. Carrying around plastic gloves and bags proves to be a great idea as she puts them in great use.

She hangs around a bit longer and finds an excuse of getting up early to make her escape.

"It was really good to see you again detective."

"Yeah, you too Alex." She plays along.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime…" he suggests.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." But the double meaning is lost on the young writer since he smiles widely.

She heads straight to the labs. If this is a match to the DNA found on the victim then she can have the search warrant for his house, his phone calls, and his financials. She prays that she is right. And she is.

* * *

For yet another night she has opted to be with Castle in his cell, keep him some company. So when early in the morning she receives the phone call from the lab confirming the DNA is a match she sighs in relief. It doesn't prove that Castle is innocent and he'll have to spend yet another day in holding but she hopes he'll be out soon enough.

"Whose DNA you had checked?" he asks perplexed since she hadn't told him anything about another suspect.

She knows he won't like the answer, especially the way he acquired the lead but she tells him anyway.

"What? Are you crazy? If he is indeed behind this how could you go in there alone, without backup? You saw what he's done to her!"

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures Rick."

He sighs accepting the answer. "You really should get some rest!" he advices. "It's what; your 3rd sleepless day?"

"I'll sleep when I'll get you out." She feels him crushing her in a hug and she briefly kisses him before they part.

"I want to be there." He acknowledges with another kiss.

"I know" kiss "soon you'll be there again." Another kiss this time longer, more tender.

She gets up, withdraws. "See you later, hopefully with good news."

He pulls her back to him. "Please be careful" he whispers.

"Promise!" but they can't seem to be able to pull apart since they are once again kissing slowly, clinging to each other. Beckett senses the emotional weight and is the one to break their cocoon. This time she exits without looking back.

* * *

Once she is able to acquire the warrant the pieces fall into place one by one. His place is full of photos, intimate photos him and Grayson. They were a couple as it seems. So now Beckett can prove that it wasn't a one-time thing, Conrad was in a relationship with the victim; she also had motive to frame Castle; His laptop is full of notes from the time the review came on. There is even a scene where he supposedly confronted him and they got into a nasty fight. But why kill his girlfriend? Did he finally snap and turn to the dark side?

What puts the final nail in the coffin of the case is the stamp he used to mark her forehead. They find it hidden in a locked drawer of his desk. Time to make the arrest.

"Alex Conrad you are under arrest for the murder of…" she starts to say but he has grabbed one of the fireplace sticks and aims it at her head. She doesn't get to pull back completely and it cuts her cheek, blood streaming down her face.

"Espo!" she tries to get his attention since Conrad doesn't give up without a fight. He aims at her ribs this time but she manages to catch it before it hits her. What she doesn't expect though is the kick he manages right after which sends her on the floor, forehead hitting the edge of the table; more blood. That's when Ryan shows up and disables Conrad.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, let's take him in and get this over with."

The always present paramedics tell her she needs to get stitches so it'll be a while before she gets back to the precinct.

"Ryan?" she calls before she has to go. "Please, get him out!" she requests.

"You got it!"

It doesn't take her long since all she needs are a couple of stiches on her forehead and to clear her cut, so when she comes back she finds Castle and Esposito deep in conversation.

"Are they making up?" she asks Ryan.

"Javi felt bad for the way he treated him" he explains.

"Everything okay with Conrad?"

"Yeah, he confessed almost immediately." He informs her.

When the two men in front of her are man hugging, she comments to Ryan.

"Should I be worried?"

He is first taken aback by her openness but plays along. "I don't know, I've heard the latinos are hard to resist."

"Hey boys, want us to leave you alone?" she voices out loud.

"Kate!" Castle's face lights up immediately but upon seeing the patches he stops. "What happened?" he asks.

"Don't worry Castle. Nothing I can't handle." She shrugs him off.

"Hey Javi, don't we have to go fill the paperwork?" The young detective suggests so that they can leave them alone.

"Actually guys, can you come over to the break room?" She suggests.

Castle is dumbfounded and so is Ryan but they follow. When they come out they all have huge smiles on their faces. Esposito is the last one to know their secret, which at first it was hard to grasp but eventually when they both apologize and explain the reason behind the lie all is well between the team.

They are all exhausted so they head out leaving the paper work for tomorrow. Finally in the elevator they let go. No words are exchanged they just shag against each other wanting nothing more than to go somewhere they can be alone.

"Aw, aren't mommy and daddy cute!" Esposito starts teasing.

"The cutest." The Irish plays along. "And I wondered why they stopped fighting. They obviously resolve the tension in…"

"Okay I think we've heard enough." Beckett interrupts but with a smile on her face. "Save the rest for tomorrow, when we can actually think of a witty come back!"

The elevator reaches the lobby and the couple disengages before the doors open.

"Oh believe me; you won't get away with it that easily!" And they are off.

They are finally just the two of them and when they turn the corner to get to her car they can finally talk openly.

"Are you really ok?" he asks again gently touching her cheek.

"Just a couple of stitches and a cut." She shrugs him off, but he doesn't seem to buy it. "Really Castle, it's nothing."

He sighs and gets in the car.

"So, your loft?" she asks.

"Yeah I want to see mother and Alexis and I so want to get out of these clothes."

They drive in silence and when they reach their destination she is ready to bid him goodbye but he convinces her otherwise.

While heading to his loft she stops him in the hallway just before his door.

"What?" he asks.

But she is on him, hugging him, kissing whatever part she can reach.

"Kate…" he tries, but she won't let him go. "Baby…"

She extricates herself from him.

"I love you Rick. I want you to know that before you find yourself locked up in a cell again and I want to tell you but think it's a totally inappropriate time." She rants.

He picks her up and twirls her around emanating a small scream.

"I love you too!" And they are kissing like there is no tomorrow; like that night six months back. Passion begins to build and once they part, they are going at it again. But they wouldn't be "caskett" without the interruptions. Martha comes out and finds them in a rather heated make out session.

"What was that noise? Oh…" she gasps and that sound is enough for the two adults to part embarrassed. They remain staring at each other without anyone speaking.

"Come on in whenever you are ready!" the actor tells them casually.

Once the door is closed they hear.

"So glad to have you back home Richard!" and the duo breaks down laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
